


The Prophecy

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为看了<a href="http://weibo.com/u/3215967542">@浅-见</a>做的视频混剪，于是就开了这么个脑洞。大概会变成小故事集？因为很想把亚瑟和梅林的成长过程，点点滴滴都写下来，所以~谁知道有多长or能不能完结呢？哈~</p><p> <a href="http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/8Gahan8s67I">【欧美混剪】脑洞次大次（第一期）</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

　　Camelot的金发王子，举国的宠儿，Albion统一的希望Arthur Pendragon，在第一次见到巨龙的时候，还是个连火把都拿不稳的小家伙。

　　Kilgharrah低下头看着站在洞口，穿着红色罩衫，似乎吹口气就会飞不见的——硬币其中一面，好奇地抬起了眉毛。

　　“嘿，你就是那只邪恶的大龙么？”孩子带着稚气的童声问道。

　　“唔……”Kilgharrah的喉咙震颤着发出低吟，孩子显然有些害怕了，但他只是犹豫了一瞬就马上挺起胸膛，抿住嘴鼓起了腮帮。“邪恶倒是说不准，但是我以为外面的人至少会称呼我为‘巨龙’。”

　　孩子张大眼睛，似乎没料到Kilgharrah会这样回答，“你又不‘伟大’。”他嫌恶地皱起鼻子，“你是吃人的怪兽，没人会把怪兽成为‘巨龙’。”

　　Kilgharrah低笑起来，洞穴里很快充满了属于龙族沙哑而轰隆的嗓音。

　　孩子有些迟疑地退后，连成人巴掌大小都不到的小脸上，复杂的情绪一览无遗，他把火把从左手换到右手里，不高兴地撅起嘴巴，“你笑什么？”

　　“年轻的小王子，”等到Kilgharrah把最后一点笑意洒出，“龙族并不以人类为食，也并不是什么邪恶的怪兽。我们天生具有不熄的火焰，那是为了保护自己，但我们也有强大的魔法和无尽的知识，这才是龙族伟大的理由。”

　　金发的小王子嗤笑起来，“可你还是被关在这里。”

　　Kilgharrah抬抬骨翼，“一切都是有原因的。”

　　“是啊，比如你根本没有自己说的那么伟大。”小家伙把火把从右手塞进左臂的臂弯，干脆用手臂夹起来。明明就是拿不动了，脸上却还是嚣张的样子。Kilgharrah有种预感，硬币的另一面跟他见面的时候大概要打起来。

　　“又比如，我是应该在这里等你。”Kilgharrah打了个呵欠，不管怎么说，即使他真的是Albion未来的希望，现在谈这些也太早了。也许他只是刚好有心情跟人聊天。

　　“这是胡说，”孩子皱起眉头，“你根本不知道我会来。”

　　“但你现在来了，不是么？”Kilgharrah的眼皮有点发沉，“有什么问题的话，最好快点问，我要睡觉了。”

　　“好歹也是巨龙，怎么跟个老头子似的？”小王子翻了个白眼，似乎对巨龙的作息很是不满，“而且谁说我有问题要问你了？”

　　“没什么问题的话就走吧，”Kilgharrah把下巴枕到骨翼上，“只是要知道，你是自己放弃这个机会的。”

　　洞穴里安静下来，火把的光芒让Kilgharrah知道Arthur并没有离开。小家伙显然陷入了沉思，唯一奇怪的是他还没发育好的小脑袋里到底能想多复杂的事。

　　“我问什么你都能回答我么？”好一会儿的沉默之后，Arthur突然问道。

　　“取决于你问什么。”Kilgharrah回答得没精打采。

　　“……有没有问题的个数限制什么的？”

　　“暂时没有，不过如果你再说这些废话，就会有了。”

　　“那好吧……”小王子低下头考虑了一会儿，再次抬起头的时候，目光里是他这个年龄能有的全部坚决，“我会成为一个好国王么？”

　　“最好的。”Kilgharrah回答道。

　　“你刚刚是在敷衍我还是……？”

　　“不说废话，这是我们说好了的。”

　　“好的好的！”小王子挥挥手，垂着脑袋咬了咬下唇，“我的妈妈……我没有见过她……”他抬起头来，“我是说……她……”他停下来，似乎咀嚼着这个问题。但过了一会儿，就又摇摇头，“算了，不问这个。”

　　Kilgharrah挑起眉毛，用右边的骨翼撑住下巴。

　　“我会成为最厉害的骑士么？”他突然张大眼睛问道。

　　“最厉害的。”Kilgharrah咂咂嘴，睡意已经快把他带走了。

　　“为什么你要这么说？”Arthur皱起眉头，“我还是觉得你在敷衍我。”

　　“你不相信自己能成为一个好国王或是一个厉害的骑士么？”

　　“我……我当然相信。”小家伙低下头，“只是父亲似乎不这么想。”

　　“Uther并不是评判这些事最好的人选，”Kilgharrah把骨翼抬起来蹭了蹭发痒的眼眶，“就这些了？没什么别的事，我就睡觉了。”

　　“不！等等！”小王子突然上前了一步，“还有一个问题！”

　　“我没什么回答你的心情了……”

　　“最后一个！”他慌张地打断他，“我保证，就一个。”

　　Kilgharrah抬抬眉毛，Arthur在他的注视中屏住呼吸——Kilgharrah只能期盼硬币的另一面没有这一面这么难缠——他长长地舒了口气，“好吧，就一个。”

　　Arthur顿时喜笑颜开，“会有……咳咳……”他突然红着脸低下头，跟刚刚的欣喜完全不同，“呃……会有……”

　　Kilgharrah露出了不耐烦的表情，至少，是龙族不耐烦的表情，他不知道小王子能不能明白。

　　“我会有个漂亮的妻子吗？”小王子一口气把这句话说出来，然后便咬住嘴唇一脸期待地看向他。

　　“唔……”Kilgharrah再次发出能够震颤洞穴的低吟声，这个问题……有点难回答，“漂亮？可以这么说……甚至可以说，是世上最漂亮的。至于妻子？那就不好说了。”

　　“……这话是什么意思？”小家伙撅起嘴巴，语气极为不满。

　　“我想只有等你见到了才能知道了。”Kilgharrah挑起嘴角，“好了好了，你的三个问题问完了，你该走了。”他打着呵欠把脸埋进骨翼里，闭上眼睛准备睡觉。

　　“什么时候说了只能问三个？”小王子的声音从骨翼后面传来。

　　“因为故事里都是三个。”Kilgharrah连眼睛都没睁开。

　　“你还没跟我解释那是什么意思呢！”

　　可是洞穴里已经响起了巨龙低沉的鼻息。

　　

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

- -

 

　　Kilgharrah最后一次见到Arthur Pendragon，是在Avalon的湖边。

　　褪去了幼年的稚气，褪去了少年的调皮，也褪去了青年的无所畏惧。他身着银色的铠甲，像极了传说中统一Albion的高贵骑士。Camelot年轻的国王躺在法师怀里，面无血色，笑容安静。

　　“我很小的时候就被告知，会有一个美丽而强大的人出现，陪我聊天，跟我一起实现伟业……”

　　“嘘……Arthur……你需要保存体力……”法师不怎么强壮的手臂紧紧搂住国王的铠甲，“我会救你，我不会失去你……”

　　“Merlin，Merlin，听我说完，”国王断续的声音打断他，笑容虚弱而苍白，“这很重要，我需要你听我说完。”

　　法师张开嘴，最终还是把反驳咽下去。

　　“他告诉我，会有一个人，陪我一起战胜孤独……”

　　法师有些发愣，喉咙像是突然紧了。

　　“他还告诉我，一个人永远没法离开自己的另一半……”

　　“Arthur……现在不是……”

　　“以前我都没有明白……”国王抬起手掌抚上法师的后脑，干燥的嘴唇咧开一个笑容，“其实我早该想到的……”

　　“Arthur……求你了Arthur……别离开我……再坚持一会儿……一会儿就好……”

　　所以Kilgharrah赶到的时候，正好看见法师已经哭红的眼眶。

　　“你说过我们是硬币的两面，说过我的命运就是保护他……”法师站起身，用全身力气支撑尸体的重量，让Arthur的后脑可以靠在自己脖间，“我不能失去他，他是……他是……”他突然说不出话来，好看的脸庞哭得皱成一团。

　　Kilgharrah看着他不说话。

　　“我不能失去他……求你了，Kilgharrah……”Arthur的身体从他臂间滑下，Merlin跟着他跪到地上，“他是……他是Arthur啊……”

 

- -

 

　　“Arthur就是个混蛋！

　　“不是开玩笑，要是谁想杀他，我兴许还能帮把手呢。

　　“你肯定是搞错了，说不定别的国家还有个Arthur……Mercia？Escetir？Cornwall？”

　　用魔法把火把悬在空中，穿着红色罩衫的小法师低着头在洞口踱来踱去——Albion最强的法师，一切魔法的源头，将要和King Arthur并肩而立的Emrys，此刻还只是个连头发都梳不好的十六岁少年。

　　Kilgharrah挑起眉毛——哈，不出所料。

　　“还有那些……‘命运’什么的，你该不会是瞎编的吧？”小法师的脚步停下来，跟在脑袋边上的火把也猛地一顿。“要知道，我很确定他讨厌我，当然，我也讨厌他。我们压根没法待在同一个房间里，更别说一起统一Albion！”

　　哈，现在你是这么说。Kilgharrah挑起眉骨——至少现在能有个人跟他一起分享Arthur的讨厌了。不过又有了新的问题——

　　“你确实意识到，我是‘巨龙’，而不是你的出气筒的，对吧？”

　　“别告诉我‘巨龙’这名字是你自己取的，因为我很确定外面没有人这么叫……”

　　Kilgharrah眯起眼睛，声带发出低沉的震颤。他早该知道硬币的两面都会一样讨厌的，而且这一个可能比之前那位更难缠。

　　“不管怎么说，反正我是不想管他……”小法师自顾自地继续下去，悬在脑后的火把也随着他的语气时明时暗。

　　Kilgharrah只希望他的情绪在别的地方不会这么“可视化”。

　　

　　- -

　　

　　但最重要的是，Kilgharrah还是不明白为什么硬币的这两面都这么理所应当地认为自己该是他们的抱怨对象。

　　

　　- -

　　

　　Arthur第二次来到洞穴，就已经是十二岁时候的事情了。这会儿他理应长高了不少——倒不是说在Kilgharrah眼里会有什么区别——并且也学会了一些骑士该掌握的技能，不过这次他倒是没提多少成为伟大国王或骑士的事。

　　“Leon今天通过骑士考验了，不算惊人的消息。我一直都觉得让Pelinor当测试官降低了成为骑士的难度。等我成了骑士首领，我就会让自己来当测试官。只有通过了我的考验才能成为骑士……”

　　Kilgharrah目光失焦，打了个大大的呵欠。

　　“我知道你不是个合适的聊天对象……”靠坐在洞口的小王子翻了个白眼，“但是你知道的，外面那些人……要么就把我当作主人，要么就把我当作王子……实在是没几个能聊天的。”他随意地挥挥手，像是想把那些人在脑子里留下的画面挥开，“不知道当了国王之后是不是更无聊。我从没看到父亲和谁聊过天。”

　　Kilgharrah用骨翼撑住下巴，半边脸颊都被挤得变形。

　　“你今天倒是出奇的安静。”Arthur回过头来看他，“我都还没问问题呢。”

　　然后就像这样，坐在火光里的Arthur一瞬间回到七年前，捡起那时落下的话头，好像他们的对话从未中断过。

　　“你说的那个人——那个‘最漂亮的’——会陪我聊天么？”

　　“……我想是的。”Kilgharrah回答得不紧不慢。

　　“我想知道我什么时候才能见她。”

　　Kilgharrah长长地叹了口气，洞穴里便回荡起长长的叹息声。

　　“……所以？你到底要不要回答我？”小王子不耐烦地皱起眉头，把抱在胸前的双臂打开，摊出手掌。

　　“你确定你要利用龙族的智慧解答这种问题么，小王子？”

　　Arthur耸耸肩膀，“也许吧，我没什么重要的事要问。”

　　Kilgharrah抬起眉骨，Arthur挑起眉毛来回应他。最后，Kilgharrah只能再次叹气。

　　“你确实拥有完成伟业的命运，但伟业从来都不是靠一人之力能够完成的。”Kilgharrah从巨石上坐直身子，“如果说你是硬币的一面，那么那个人就会是硬币的另一面。永远不要畏惧孤独，年轻的小王子，因为你的另一半永远不可能离开你。”

　　“你说得就好像我现在还不是完整的一样……”小家伙撅起了嘴巴，“就好像……我把另一半的自己弄丢了……”

　　“我们来到这个世界的时候都是不完整的，”Kilgharrah扬起嘴角，“但我们总能找到让我们完整的部分。”

　　“你又开始说谜语了？”小王子重新把手臂抱到胸前，不耐烦地瘪起嘴巴。

　　Kilgharrah收起下巴——也许这颗小脑袋并没有他想象得那么无可救药。

　　“我猜也是。”小家伙翻了个白眼，从地上站起来，拍掉了裤腿上的灰尘。“跟你聊天很开心，”他取下墙上的火把，走到洞口的时候回过头，“啊，对了，你知道我只是在说客气话而已的，对吧？”

　　

　　- -

　　

　　‘讨厌’，一定是跟着年龄一起增长的。Kilgharrah独自待在洞穴里的时候愤懑地想道。

　　

　　- -

 


End file.
